


Face to Face

by Alatar



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Kissing, One good punch in the snoz.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatar/pseuds/Alatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie's feelings for Double D never really went away. The bullying days are long behind them and the two are acquaintances at best. But Marie wants to make her feelings known, and slowly forms a plan to do so with the encouragement of her younger sister May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beat It

Marie Kanker lay on her bunk, head propped against the wood banister, one hand behind her head and the other holding a book. Her eyelids were drooping.

"Whacha readin' Marie?"

"Beat it May." The youngest of the Kanker sisters had wandered into their bedroom, ambling away from the cacophonous sound of the television (to which Lee, the eldest, was still glued.) "I'm trying to concentrate."

"You look like you're falling asleep," she snorted. "And since when are you a bookworm anyway?"

"None of your beeswa- hey!" May had clambered onto the bed and snatched the book out of Marie's hands, holding it at arm's length away from Marie, giggling all the while. "Give it back, squirt!" The two wrestled for control of the book, eventually tumbling off the bed and crashing to the floor.

"Hey! Don't make me come in there, twerps!" Lee hollered from the couch.

Marie had fallen on top and took the opportunity to pin her sister down and snatch the book back. "You're so nosy," she said, hauling herself back onto the bed. May immediately followed her, sitting criss-cross at the foot of the bed with a pleading look on her face.

"Aww c'mon, I wanna know! You've been in here reading all day, it must be something neat!" She was bouncing up and down in her spot now, making the bed squeak. Mother of God, but the dork could be so adorably childish.

"Oh, fine," Marie huffed, blowing hair out of her eyes. "It's a book about dating, if you gotta know."

"Dating?" May said, cocking her head to the side, her blonde hair spilling over and getting in her face. "Whacha need to read about that for?"

"So I can get a date, dumbass!" Marie settled back and tried to crack the book open again, but she couldn't overlook the dumb grin on May's face.

"You're still after Double D, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You got Ed, didn't you?"

"Ed's my friend, Marie, I keep telling you guys that. We watch movies and stuff, it's not like he's my boyfriend. I got over all that lovey dovey stuff a long time ago."

"You and Lee both." Marie put the book down on her thigh, leaning her head back against the bannister and letting out a sigh. "I don't know, May. I just like him. You guys got over the Eds but I never did. Double D's a cutie pie and he's super smart and nice to everybody. What's not to like?"

"So ask him out then!"

"No shit, Sherlock. That's what I'm reading this for, so I can figure out how. I figure I can't just go pushing him around like we used to, I gotta do it right. He learns about things by reading all the time so I figured maybe it would work for me. I don't know."

"Gee Marie, that's pretty smart!"

"I guess. I don't know, I feel pretty dumb reading it. But I guess it's worth a shot."

"What does the book say?"

"A lot of it is about what to do when you're already dating somebody. But it's got a chapter on getting someone to notice you and flirting and stuff. It says stuff like you gotta compliment them and ask them questions and shit. I guess I should try talking to him for once."

"Well he'll be at school tomorrow, talk to him at his locker or something!"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want to scare the kid off, make him think I'm about to just start pushing him around like we used to. I want him to not be scared of me."

"I think the Eds stopped being scared of us when they hit puberty, Marie. Ed sure did. Besides, Double D is super nice, like you said. He's not going to run away if you just want to talk."

"I hope not," Marie chuckled. She looked back over at May with a grin. "Thanks May." May just smiled her big toothy smile. The two had always been close, sibling squabbles aside, and Marie was glad she'd had someone to talk to about this. Tomorrow, she would give things a try. Maybe she could get Double D to take her seriously.


	2. Hey You I Love Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie manages to strike up a conversation with Double D, and soon they're talking all the time.

The hallway was full of kids and noise, as was usual for a Monday morning before class. Students filtered by on their way to first period or loitered by their lockers, swapping gossip and recalling the weekends with wistful longing. Double D (Eddward if you were a teacher) made his way through the crowd to his own locker. He dialed his combination and deposited his bookbag, withdrawing the textbook for his first class as well as his pencils and other affects. He took a moment to check himself in the mirror he kept on the door, making sure he looked his best for class. Behind him, he saw a familiar head of blue hair.

"Hiya Double D."

"Oh," he replied, closing his locker and looking over his shoulder at her while he closed the lock. "Um, hello Marie. Can I help you?" What on earth could she want? They hadn't really talked in ages, if you could call their childhood interactions talking. He was sure she wasn't about to pull something - the Kanker sisters had seemingly grown out of the habit of terrorizing the Eds sometime after everyone started high school. Maybe she needed a pencil?

"Nothin' really, just...saying hi. I like your tie."

"Oh um," he looked down nervously at the plaid tie he'd picked out for the day, pressed neatly and clipped with a fetching silver tie clip. "Thank you. Father gave it to me."

"He's got good taste."

"He always was an impeccable dresser, um, yes indeedy." Double D fidgeted nervously. He was not accustomed to being accosted for casual conversation, especially not by a Kanker. Plus, he was no good at "shooting the breeze" as Eddy would call it. But the compliment was welcome, he supposed. He looked down at his watch - five till seven.

"Well, I had better get to class," he said at last. "Don't want to be late!"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll, uh...see you around, Double D." Odd. Marie looked...nervous? What on earth could possibly be bothering her? Well, he didn't have time to think about it now - he had to hurry to class.

"Nice, um, chatting with you Marie." He smiled awkwardly and made his way around her, hustling toward his first class of the day, Advanced Calculus. Nothing like a rousing morning of intense calculation to start the day!

As he made his way into the classroom he found himself thinking about Marie, wondering what on earth had possessed her to strike up a conversation at his locker. Part of him met this with dread - surely she wouldn't be up to her old antics again, proffering unsolicited affections upon him ad nauseum until he was forced to flee. They had left those days in their childhood, hadn't they? 

So what was that all about, then?

\--

"So did you talk to him?" May asked between stuffing her face with spaghetti. She was sitting across from Marie at the table, hunched over her lunch like a jealous bird of prey. 

"Yeah, I guess? We didn't talk about much."

Marie sighed and absently twirled her own pasta. Lee was nowhere to be seen - she had, after all, dropped out of school to work full time at the mechanic shop halfway through sophomore year. More income for the family that way. Marie had almost done the same, but Lee wouldn't have it. Somebody's gotta get a learning in this family, she had said, and someone's gotta be around to watch out for May.

"Well," May said, gulping down the latest bite, "It's the first time you've talked to him in a long time isn't it? It was probably weird for him."

"No shit. I hope I didn't freak Sock Head out."

"You probably did. But Double D's kinda like a squirrel - all kinds of things freak him out. He'll get over it. Just keep talking to him, he'll warm up, you'll see." Marie had to admit, her little sister might play the dumb blonde but she could say some profound shit once in a while. And the book had given similar advice - persistence was key, it said. Getting to know someone doesn't happen overnight.

"Well. We'll see what happens I guess," Marie grinned. "At least I get to see his cutie pie face a little closer every day."

\--

Over the next few weeks, Marie stopped by to say hello to Double D every morning. At first he was awkward and unsure how to respond, but Marie kept on. The other Eds would sometimes be there, and while Ed just smiled his big goofy smile and said hello, Eddy was suspicious. It took him a while to stop side-eying her. Eventually, though, Double D came to look forward to Marie's daily visit, responding cheerfully with a greeting and a smile. Before long he was making decent conversation with her - they would ask about each others' days and nights, how the weekends had gone, what the other had been up to lately. Soon enough they were walking together toward his class, not wanting the conversations to end. Marie was late to class more than once thanks to this, but she didn't care much, she said. Double D scolded her playfully, but still didn't stop her from walking with him. This went on for the better part of two months. 

One Saturday, Double D found himself with little to do. Ed and Eddy hadn't come by yet, and he had already completed the day's homework and the handful of sticky notes his parents had left. He was busying himself with a little bit of tidying up in his room, and while his hands worked his mind wandered its way to Marie. He found himself wanting to talk to her like they did every morning at school, and smiled to himself at the thought of it. Friends with a Kanker. Who would have thought?

Not that it was terribly surprising. Ed had formed quite a nice friendship with May, after all. The two often watched Ed's atrocious horror movies together, and Double D had observed her carrying around comics with her books, ostensibly borrowed form Ed. Eddy, of course, never led Ed hear the end of it and constantly made fun of his "girlfriend," though Ed was quick to insist they were just friends. 

Eddy had not made the same kind of connection with Lee, it seemed. The two never spoke. Lee, come to think of it, had seemingly lost interest in boys all together. Double D had heard rumors that she had been seen arm-in-arm with another girl from their school at the mall more than once. Well, good for her, Double D thought. It was always good to be true to oneself, and if Lee had her sexuality figured out, so much the better for her happiness. 

And then there was Marie. 

Marie, the girl who took Shop and changed her own oil. Marie, the heavy metal and punk rock junkie. Marie, the girl who for some reason had taken a genuine interest in Double D, who listened when he went off about his latest addition to his arachnid collection or vented about his displeasure at his history teacher's pedestrian biases. Marie with her bright blue hair, matching eye shadow and smattering of freckles, her figure-hugging graphic tees and tattered jeans, her slightly crooked smile and her high-pitched giggle. 

Double D was just beginning to entertain the notion of taking a walk to the trailer park when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Sock Head, open up will ya?"

"Coming, Eddy."

By the time he made it downstairs, Marie and the trailer park were once more tucked away at the back of his mind.


	3. Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D and Marie have been slowly getting to know each other every morning. but Marie wants more time with the boy. Can she find a way to take things further?

"This is so _stupid_!" Marie exclaimed to no one in particular. She had been reading and re-reading her book on relationships for the past few weeks, trying to figure out what to do next. She and Double D had become sort-of-friends, hanging out every day before class. She had learned a lot about him by asking lots of questions, and she had definitely succeeded in flustering him a few times with her attempts at flirting. His blushes always made her smile. It was like the teasing she used to do as a kid, but it made them both happy instead of just her. The whole thing was just nice.

But she wanted more. She wanted to see him more often, wanted to get him out of school and into her car. She wanted movies and dinner and late nights on the couch, getting hot and heavy. She got butterflies just thinking about it.

This stupid book, though. All it said was to drop hints, play coy, act hard to get and wait for him to ask you out. That could take forever! Double D was super shy, and besides that she wasn't even sure he was really into her. She wanted to know, not play this endless guessing game and wait around while her chest was bursting. If she was going to get turned down, she wanted to just be turned down and get it over with.

She let out a sigh. Even if that didn't work out, she'd still want to see the guy. He was actually pretty cool. Sure, he was all book smarts and geek interests, but she actually really liked listening to him talk about it. He was very technical and precise, always liked to know exactly what he was doing and be intimately familiar with every little detail. She could relate - it's how she felt about her work in Shop and Art. She busted her ass in those classes (even if the others suffered.) Marie didn't just want to pass Shop, she wanted to be amazing at it. She didn't just want to finish her assignments in Art, she wanted to make the kind of shit that would make her famous. So what if she was into cars and paint and he was into bugs and math? It was all passion, the way she saw it. And passion was cool.

Oh, fuck it. She would have to make the next move herself. And she had some ideas.

That Monday she turned the book back into the library (and paid the late fee). She had learned enough. The rest, she figured, she could work out for herself. And she had a plan. First, she had to get him out of that school.

\--

"Hiya Double D!"

"Salutations Marie," Double D replied with a smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I didn't do much. What about you?"

"Oh, just splendid. After my tutoring I got up to the usual shenanigans with Ed and Eddy, of course. Ed got a new game system for his birthday a while back and he and Eddy have been playing it nonstop. They have been roping me into playing a game called Halo with them. I try to keep up but I'm afraid I'm terrible at anything violent, however simulated."

"So you got your butt kicked." Marie laughed and Double D scratched the back of his head and chuckled to himself, a touch embarrassed.

"Yes, well, that's one way to put it I suppose."

"Aww don't worry. I still like you. Hey, did you pack your lunch today?"

"Um...yes, I always do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you, uh, wanted to go get lunch with me later today? Lee let me have the car today and you know, since we're seniors and all we can leave for lunch."

"Oh! Um...well, I'm not sure. I would hate to let my food go to waste..." Double D shuffled his feet, feeling a touch awkward. "Besides, we have different lunch periods. It would prove impossible for us to go together."

"Please. I can skip class you egghead, it's no big deal. I've got Art that hour and the teacher loves me, long as my assignment is turned in she'll turn a blind eye. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Double D wasn't sure - the idea of leaving school had never really occured to him. He packed his lunch every day, often reading or studying over lunch. He had a car, of course, but he never drove it to school - it saved him so much on gas to just take the bus or ride with Eddy. He only used his car on the weekends to get to his tutoring appointments. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out to eat at all. And he would hate for Marie to be skipping class, however amiable her relationship with her teacher might be. And yet...

"I can hear the gears grinding under that hat of yours, Sock Head."

"Oh yes! Sorry I...Well um, I suppose I could accompany you. Where do you have in mind?"

"Man I dunno, we could just go someplace easy like Burger Hut. I just want to get away from the school for a bit y'know? Breathe a little."

"I suppose a little break would be nice, sure. Alrighty then, Burger Hut it is. I'll meet you out front?"

"Now you're getting it," she flashed him a grin. "C'mon nerd, gotta get you to class on time."

\--

Marie stood out front of the school, twirling her keys by the carabiner and humming to herself, waiting for Double D. She wore a weathered denim jacket, complete with various band patches on the back, and a red scarf to fight off the cold. Fall was starting to flirt with Winter and the air was chilled.

After a few minutes of watching other seniors pass by, Double D finally showed up in his cardigan. The guy was always dressed like a professor three times his age these days- button up shirts, patterned ties, cardigans and sweater vests. Even his hat was a knit cap - at some point he had started switching out the hat instead of sticking to the black and white one he'd grown up wearing. She liked his look - nobody else dressed that way, not even the teachers. The fact that he stuck by it was punk rock as hell. She could definitely dig it.

"There he is," she said, "the Nutty Professor himself."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. C'mon, Double D, let's get some grub!"

She lead the way to her and Lee's baby, a black '89 Camero, stick shift of course. They had bought him together, Lee with her money from the mechanic shop and May from waiting tables at the local Waffle Spot. It was a summer job, but she saved every penny for two years. Well...aside from a few jawbreakers now and then.

"This is your car?"

"You bet your sweet ass. Well, he's mine and Lee's. We bought him together last year - took me two years of saving up tips from Waffle Spot to afford my half. You like him?"

"Him?"

"Max."

"Ah. Well, yes, it is certainly an impressive vehicle."

They got in the car and Marie started the engine, which sprang to life with a roar. She reached into the back and fumbled until she found a suitable CD - _Evil Empire_ by Rage Against the Machine - and popped it in. As "People of the Sun" started playing, she shifted into first and they pulled out of the parking lot, making small talk over the music.

They pulled onto Peach Creek Blvd, one of many streets that held the town's name. It was a small town - all three schools were clustered together, connected to the outside world by Peach Creek Blvd and Peach Creek Road. The former passed through the woods and came out into the town proper, and during this time of day was mostly vacant minus a few students. At present the road was empty. Marie suddenly had the urge to show off.

"Hey Double D, you wanna know why we call him Max?"

"Why?"

"Maximum performance. Tighten your seatbelt, oven mitt." She shifted back down and pressed the pedal down hard. The willing engine responded with a roar and they surged down the boulevard. Double D yelped and literally held onto his hat while Marie let out a cackle. They crested a hill and for just a moment were airborne, their stomachs leaping to their ribcages.

"Marie!"

Marie laughed again and eased off the gas, shifting back up. She wouldn't dare stay at that speed for long - Lee would beat the shit out of her if she got a ticket. Besides, her poor crush would start shaking in his seat if she kept it up. But a little fun here and there had to happen with a car like this.

"Sorry dude," she said between chuckles, "Hope I didn't kill your appetite."

"Hardly! I'm just...wow! This is quite a magnificent machine."

"You got that right, buddy. Max is my baby for a reason." She eased up to the stop sign and put on the turn signal, then made her way right toward the Burger Hut. "Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh, um, let's see...oh yes. So as I was saying, I just ordered a copy of A People's History of the United States by Howard Zinn. Mister Bennington at the library suggested it - they don't have a copy but he's read it himself. It's a somewhat controversial take on American History, much more thorough than our own textbooks and unburdened by propagandist malarky. I grow so weary of the Anglo-centric nonsense perpetuated by our present school system. Think of all the diverse cultures and perspectives being ignored! It's just abhorrent I tell you!"

Marie couldn't wipe the grin off her face listening to him rant like that. He really was a punk in his own right - reading off-the-beaten-path textbooks, staying after class to argue with his teacher, writing papers twice the length of the requirement just to prove his point as thoroughly as he could. He was way past perfect student at this point - the kid thought for himself.

"You sound like de la Rocha."

"Who?"

Marie pointed at the radio, "The front man for Rage, man. He and the band are all about sticking it to the man about history and politics and shit. Especially Morello, the guitarist. You should look up some of their interviews sometime. They're heavy."

"I just might."

They pulled into the parking lot of Burger Hut and filed out of the car. Marie was starving.


	4. Bulls on Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie gets them digits.

  
When they got inside, the place was packed with lunchgoers. They waited in line, chitchatting all the while. Marie went into detail about Rage Against the Machine's history of activism and harsh criticism of the government, and Double D listened with rapt attention. When they got to the counter, Marie ordered a double decker with bacon and cheddar. When asked if that was all, she moved to the side.

"Nah, the egghead needs to order too."

"But Marie, I couldn't possibly -"

"Zip it, Sock Head, it's my treat. Only fair since the one you packed is going to waste. C'mon, order up." Double D slumped for a moment before making his way to the counter and making an order - a chicken salad. Marie would not let him hear the end of ordering a salad at a burger joint, of course, but Double D took it in stride. Not the first time he'd been poked fun of for that, after all - Eddy and Ed never let him live it down either.

They took their tickets and found a seat, waiting for their orders to come up.

\--

"Where's Sock Head?" Eddy sat across from Ed in the cafeteria, ripping open the packet of utensils. Ed was already halfway done with his meat loaf and would soon move on to the biscuits and gravy - his favorite. Eddy had his doubts about the meat loaf, but hey, it was lunch.

"Living the life of Reily?"

"He went to lunch with Marie," said May, plopping down next to Ed with her own tray of food. "Lee let her have the car today so they went out to eat."

"With Marie? Since when are they hanging out?" Eddy asked between mouthfuls.

"Aw come on Eddy, they've been walking to class together every morning forever. Didn't you notice?"

"Well, yeah," Eddy looked over at May suspiciously. "What's she up to, Kanker?"

"What do you mean 'what's she up to'? Can't a girl hang out with a guy she likes?"

"Marie likes Double D?" Ed said, eyebrow high. "Like, like like?"

"Well duh, you big lug," May said. "She's always been into him, since we were kids, you know that."

"I figured it was just a phase, like you and Ed. And Lee got right over me didn't she?" Eddy resumed shovelling meat loaf and mashed potatoes into his formidably large gob before speaking with his mouth full. "How come she's still on about Double D?"

May shrugged. "She's always thought he was cute, and she figured she should try and actually make friends with him. So she is. Big deal!"

"I'll say it's a big deal. His parents will flip."

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offence Kanker, but you three are pretty rough around the edges for his folks' taste."

"My edges are rough and his mom likes me just fine, thank you very much," said Ed, lower lip protruding proudly.

"Your brain's rough, Lumpy."

"How do you know what his parents think of us, Eddy? It's not like you know them."

"I know they're hoity-toity upper middle class snobs who remodel their house once a week," replied Eddy, pausing to gulp down a swig of soda and slamming down the can. "Not exactly fans of the trailer park lifestyle. Not that I care," he backpedalled, hands up defensively before May could sock him, "I'm just saying, Sock Head's folks are judgy."

"Well I think it's nice," said May, crossing her arms. "Besides they ain't even dating yet."

"Yeah well I'm not holding my breath."

"And I'm holding the onions."

"Shut up, Ed."

\--

"You've never changed your own oil? Seriously, an egg head like you can't figure it out?"

Double D blushed and looked down at his nearly-finished salad. "I'm familiar with the general workings of the vehicle, but I've never, um, learned to tinker with it. Father insisted on leaving everything to the shop."

"Bull hockey," Marie exclaimed, finishing off the last of her fries. "Shops are for serious stuff. You can change your own damn oil for much cheaper, long as you don't mind getting your hands a little greasy."

"But I do mind," he said sheepishly. "You know how I am with messes."

"Yeah but you play around with building stuff all the time, you gotta have made a few messes with all that."

"Well, yes, I suppose I have. As long as I can wash afterward it can't be too bad."

"There's the spirit. I'll show ya, Double D, it's easy as pie. And a little bit of Lava soap will clean the grease right up, you'll be right as rain." She drained the last of her soda as Double D finished his salad.

This had been a fun lunch, just carrying on conversation like they did every morning. She wanted to spend the rest of the day with the dork. But she knew convincing him to skip school wasn't in the cards. Not today, anyway. Oh well.

"I'm glad you invited me out," Double D said, smiling as they stood up and threw their trash away. "This has been a nice change of pace."

"I hoped it would be," Marie replied, dusting her hands off. "It's nice to get away once in a while. We should do this more often."

"I agree."

They made their way back to Max and Marie started the engine. The CD resumed where it had left off and they pulled out of the Burger Hut parking lot and back onto the road.

When they had pulled into the school parking lot, Marie put the car in park and cut the engine, then reached over and put her hand on Double D's thigh. "Hey, Sock Head."

"Y-yes Marie?" He was blushing. God, she loved it. He looked so radiant with his cheeks flushed, so gosh darn adorable with his ultra-shy posture.

"This was fun. We should hang out sometime."

"Oh, um...yes I agree, spending time with you outside of school sounds most diverting Marie."

"What's your number, oven mitt?"

"My number?"

"You've got a phone, I know you do."

"W-well yes, mother did give me a cell phone this semester. Mostly so she can keep up with my whereabouts." He glanced down at her hand, still on his thigh. Evidently the contact was flustering to the poor boy. Good. "Well, that, and text messaging makes a handy replacement for sticky notes when she's out and about."

"I bet. So gimme them digits boy, I wanna call you sometime."

\--

"He gave you his number?" May was perched on the couch next to Marie, who was channel surfing. Lee was still at the shop, and wouldn't be home for another hour or so.

"Sure did."

"That's so cool Marie! He must really like you."

"You think?"

"Well, yeah. Double D wouldn't give that out to just anybody - he's too persnickety about his privacy."

"That or he was distracted by my hand on his thigh."

"Marie! You dog you!" May was grinning ear to ear, and Marie couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah I am aren't I?" Her face fell into a thoughtful expression then and she looked down, suddenly lost in thought.

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno May. It's all backwards. The book acted like the boy should be the one asking the girl out, paying for meals, asking for numbers, all that jazz. But, I dunno. That's just not my style. And Double D is so damn shy."

"So what? We're not exactly known for playing by the rules." Marie scoffed at this - her sister had a point. "Especially you, Marie."

"What's that supposed to mean, dork?"

"You've always been a rebel, come on. You're the cool, tough one of all of us. You were always leading the charge back in the day. When ma said to stay in, you were the first out the door once nightfall hit, off to see some concert or whatever."

"Yeah well Lee was right behind me."

"That's the point, silly. You take the lead. And I think Double D likes that."

"What? Come on, the guy's all about rules and regulations and all that clean pressed bullshit."

"Yeah but maybe all he needs is someone to break those rules for him. Look how well things are going already."

"You know, for a dumb blonde you make a lot of sense sometimes, May."

 


	5. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for Marie. She and Double D are getting along better than ever. But some asshole always has to throw a wrench in things.

The next week went by same as always - Marie and Double D had their morning chat, classes were classes, whatever. The exception being that on several occasions, Marie called or texted Double D in the evening after finishing whatever homework she had (or cared about, whichever). The extended conversation time was nice, though she couldn't help feeling a little guilty when the kid came to school looking like he hadn't slept after one particularly late night of chitchat. His hair was relatively dishevelled and his hat slightly askew, and he had a coffee in his hand, something she never saw him drink. He admitted to liking coffee very much when she asked about it, but that he had to reserve it for special occasions as it could aggravate his nerves. When asked what the occasion was, he just said that some girl had kept him up all night. For a change she was the one blushing.

Some days later, after school Marie was making her way to the bus (Lee had the car that day) when she heard a familiar, annoying voice behind her.

"Hey Kanker, hold up a sec."

"What do you want, Eddy?"

"What? Just wanna talk for a sec that's all."

Marie turned around and folded her arms, scarf billowing out beside her as a cold breeze blew past. "Alright," she sighed, looking down at the shorter kid, "What's up?"

"Just what's the deal with you and Double D huh?"

Marie blinked, aghast. "The hell is it to you, shrimp?" Marie couldn't believe this. Here they were, steps away from her bus which would be leaving any minute, and he had to corner her about Double D now? "We hang out, so what?"

"You're not thinking of trying something are you?"

Oh. My God. This kid was asking to lose teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her fists were clenching already, gripping her jacket sleeves beneath her folded arms.

"Look, I know you're sweet on him or whatever, and I don't really care, it's whatever, it's fine," he said hastily, holding up his hands in surrender. Obviously her vibes were getting through his thick skull. "But you're gonna piss off Sock Head's folks."

"Why?"

"You know why, don't play dumb."

"Humor me, fathead, before I deck you."

"Cause, you know...where you're from. The kind of shit you do. You're a huge rebel, and from the wrong side of the tracks to boot. The kid's folks are gonna freak out if you guys start dating."

"Wrong side of the - ? Oh you little shit!" She shoved him, hard, sending him staggering backwards. "Don't you dare fucking corner me acting all high and mighty like you're doing me a fucking favor, fish face. Yeah, I'm trailer trash, so fucking what? What do you know about the kind of life I live huh? What the hell does anybody know?" She huffed, and behind her she heard the bus's air brakes hiss as the door closed and the bus took off.

"And now I've missed my fucking bus and have to fucking walk home. Great." She turned around and threw her arms up in the air, stomping off in the direction of home. But moments later she wheeled back around, pointing accusingly at Eddy. "Don't you corner me, don't you ever fucking _dare_ lecture me. Take your fucking advice and shove it so far up your ass it ends up behind your beady little eyes you shit!" She sucked in a breath. She was screaming, she realized. Students were staring at the two, Eddy shrinking even smaller than his normal stature and her towering over him, fists clenched, eyes wild.

"You all look at me and fucking judge me like you fucking know me, like you can tell who the fuck I am just cause you've seen where I live and how I dress. You act like you're so much better than me just cause I'm from the 'wrong side of the tracks,' cause I wear black and dye my hair. You know what? Fuck you. Fuck all of you and your fucking Abercrombie polos and your fucking cushy-ass lives. Fuck right the fuck off."

She stormed away, face flushed, fingernails biting into her palms. It was fucking cold and she had a long walk home thanks to that asshole, and she had just made an idiot of herself in front of the entire student body just about. Real good job showing them how much better you are, Marie. Class act.

"Marie! Wait!" She spun around and punched Eddy in the face as viciously as she could. He stumbled backward and dropped to one knee, clutching his face. When he removed his hand, blood was dribbling down from his nose and dripping from his chin.

"Okay," he said, coughing, "I deserbed dat."

"You're goddamn right you did you fucking weasel. What more could you possibly want?" She walked over, grabbed him by the collar and jacked him up. "Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass right now, just for old times' sake?"

"I was just...I'm sorry, okay? I'll give you a ride home."

She blinked. "What?"

"I made you miss your bus, and I obviously talked out of my ass." He turned and spat the blood that had dripped into his mouth. "I'm sorry, alright, there. It won't make up for it but I'll drive you home, there's room in the van. Besides Double D is riding with us and he'd probably love to see you."

"What's going on over here?" They both turned as a teacher approached, Mr. Gentry. Marie let Eddy go, ready for the worst.

"It's nothing, Mr. Gentry. Honest." Eddy wiped his nose and his chin off on his shirt. "I promise, sir, everything's okay. I fell and busted my face, Marie was just helping me up."

"The students said you two were fighting." Damn. Here came detention and a further tarnish on her relationship, Marie could feel it.

"Yeah okay we were arguing but we worked it out, honest Mr. Gentry it's okay, right Marie?"

Marie nodded stiffly. "Yeah. We're good."

Mr. Gentry stood there for a minute, taking the scene in. It was blatantly obvious Eddy had gotten slugged, but here he was defending the person who hit him. It threw the teacher for a loop.

"Very well. But try and work out your differences a little less...explosively from now on." He turned on his heel and walked away, and the kids let out the breath they'd been holding.

"So you riding with us or what, Kanker?" Eddy spat another mouthful of blood out and turned to look at her. "Come on. Ed and Double D are probably wondering where the hell I am by now."

"This doesn't change the fact that you're still an asshole, Eddy."

"Tell me something I don't know."

 


	6. Pillow Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late-night call turns into something more.

Meanwhile, Double D and Ed were waiting by the van - the very same van they had played in when it was on cinder blocks in the junkyard. Eddy's father had gotten it fixed up for Eddy for his sixteenth birthday (at the same shop Lee worked at, no less). It still had the shag carpeting and the water bed, sported a formidable sound system, and comfortably seated six.

"Where do you think Eddy went Double D?"

"I haven't the faintest clue, Ed," Double D replied, absently hugging himself against the cold. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a cardigan, but he had always been warm-natured and felt the breeze blowing straight through him. Why he hadn't packed a pair of gloves or a scarf he couldn't say. "I didn't run into him after classes. I'm sure he'll be along any moment."

"My buttocks are cold."

"Maybe you shouldn't sit on the concrete, Ed."

Double D adjusted the strap on his messenger bag and contemplated taking the thing off - it was laden with books and supplies and was digging into his shoulder rather unpleasantly. However, just then Eddy strolled up, and to Double D's surprise so did Marie.

"We gotta stop by the trailer park real quick boys," Eddy said, unlocking the doors, "Gotta drop Marie off. Hope that's cool."

"Oh my, did you miss your bus?"

"Thanks to frog-face, yeah." Marie brushed her hair out of her eyes and absently fingered her scarf while Ed cried "shotgun!" and hopped in the van. "Hiya Double D."

"Eddy?" Double D stood, somewhat aghast. "What on earth did he do?"

"I opened my big mouth and your girlfriend shut it for me, that's all, big deal. Get in Sock Head."

"But Eddy, Marie isn't -"

"Come on, oven mitt," Marie took his arm and pulled him into the back of the van.

"Seatbelts, assholes," Eddy called back while checking the rear view mirror. "Don't need your mother yelling at me again," he mumbled, starting the engine.

"Is Marie your girlfriend Double D?" Ed was still turned around in his seat, looking over the headrest with expectant eyes. Eddy swatted him and pointed at the seatbelt and the lump complied.

"Why, no Ed. That is, she's a girl, and my friend, b-but I haven't, that is to say we haven't -" Marie just giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear and biting her lip. She wanted to stay pissed off at Eddy, she really did. But he'd apologized, which was something that asshole didn't do easily, and in giving her a chance to see Double D again he'd quietly done his best to make up for things. He could have just let her storm off. And anyway, Double D was here and he was flustered and that always brought up her mood.

"It's alright, Double D. Not like I mind." She locked eyes with him and smiled. How hard could she possibly go on hinting, she wondered.

The ride passed amiably enough - Ed got excited about a movie he was going to see the next day and told them all in great, excited detail about it's many features. It was apparently a remake of one of his favorite fifties scifi films, so he was intimately familiar with the plot. Marie listened with one hand to her cheek, amused at the big lug. She could see why May liked hanging out with him - it was hard to ignore how happy the guy was. He was like an excited puppy. Looking over at Double D, she could tell he felt the same way. It was no wonder these three were friends - Ed was like glue to them, complimenting them perfectly. Double D's otherwise dry, intellectual demeanor was given color by Ed's excitability and random tangents; Eddy's tough guy act gained a soft spot thanks to being around the big teddy bear. And likewise could be said about them to him - Eddy gave Ed adventures to look forward to and an older brother figure, and Double D gave him structure and encouraged him to think. The three really were one hell of a trio.

God bless the Eds.

When they finally pulled up to the Kankers' trailer, Marie was reluctant to leave. Being in Double D's world was intoxicating - she wanted to be there next to him, in his space with his friends, woven into his life just like they were. And maybe today was proof that she was becoming just that. When she got out, Double D got out with her to walk her to the door.

"Hey Double D. You have plans tonight?"

"No, not yet anyway. I'm sure Eddy has something in mind - it is Friday after all - but I should be free in the evening. Have something in mind?"

"I...yeah. I'll probably call you again tonight. I've got some things to wrap up at home first -"

"Same here. Sticky notes abound, I've no doubt." Marie chuckled.

"But...yeah. I'll call you when things settle, okay?"

"I'll look forward to it." They stood there awkwardly, and for a moment Marie found herself wondering if a kiss was coming. Maybe the thought had crossed his mind, maybe it hadn't, but in the end he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning back to the car. Given how weird the kid was about contact, that alone said a lot. Marie smiled and walked up the steps to the door.

\--

Eddy, it turned out, did have plans. He took the boys out for a night on the town - they did some window shopping, stopped by a local barcade (they couldn't drink yet obviously, but they could still order food and play on the arcade machines), and did some browsing at the comic shop at Ed's request. Double D spent most of the time there in the collectible toys section - he always found them fascinating. He was feeling really good that night, moreso than usual for a Friday. He suddenly had the odd desire to buy one for once - he was feeling oddly sentimental and had the urge to hang onto the feeling, to anchor it in something. Having a bit of extra cash from tutoring still left over after the arcade, he decided "why not" and selected a model rocket ship. Building it would prove diverting, and in the end he'd have a suitable decoration for his desk.

"Oooh that's a good one Double D! You can borrow my paints when you get it built, they'll make it look ten times better." Ed was beaming. "And make sure you use sandpaper on the nibs - I always glue it to a popsicle stick so it's easier to file it down. Or you can use a nail file, same deal."

"Oh, thank you Ed. That's very helpful."

"I build them all the time - I haven't gotten that one yet but it looks really cool."

"I'm glad you approve." Ed favored him with a big, goofy smile as they made their way back to the van.

\--

Marie excused herself from the couch when it started getting late - they had finished folding laundry about a half hour ago and had been vegging out in front of the TV, same as usual, when she remembered that she'd planned to call Double D. It was getting late, and she was truthfully worried she would wake him at this time of night. But she had said she would call, so she decided she would.

She retrieved her cell phone from her pocket - the sisters were on a shared plan thanks to Lee - and went to the bedroom. Flopping down on the bed, she pulled up Double D's contact and hit dial. She was relieved when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey oven mitt."

"Hello Marie," Double D chuckled softly. "Why do you call me that?"

"I dunno. It just sounds nice I guess. Would you prefer Sock Head?"

"Anything beats that." They both laughed. "How was your evening? Eventful?"

"That's a word for it. We always clean the place up Friday so we can just chill over the weekend. One of Lee's rules, but it makes sense. That way Ma can take a load off too, since she works overtime all damn week," she paused to let out a huff. "I'm bushed, buddy."

"I know the feeling." Double D leaned back in his drafting chair - he'd been working on the beginnings of the model kit to pass the time. "After the Eds and I got back from beating around town, I had to finish all my chores. My parents and Lee have a similar philosophy, I think."

"You guys went out?"

"Yes, Eddy wanted a night out on the town. We went by the barcade, and later the comic shop. I bought a model kit."

"You did? Since when do you buy toys?" Double D found himself blushing.

"I...well, it's been a very good day and I wanted something to remember it by."

"What made it so good?" The question caught him off guard. Sure, the night on the town had been something fun but it wasn't the first time they'd done that. What was it about this day? What had been different?

Other than seeing Marie a second time in one day?

Other than walking her to the door?

Other than the butterflies he felt in his stomach when they'd locked eyes for a moment before he walked away?

"I...hadn't really thought about it, Marie, but I suppose it was simply...nice having seen you so unexpectedly."

Marie felt a whole armada of butterflies storm their way up from her stomach to her head. He felt special just cause he got to see her. She sank back into the pillow and sighed happily. It wasn't one-sided after all, was it?

"Marie?"

"Sorry, I just...I'm glad I made your day."

"You make every day for me, Marie." He said it without thinking, but once it was out he had to admit it was true. His days had become considerably more enjoyable ever since she had started her daily visits to him at her locker. They had gotten even brighter once little texts from her were scattered throughout his day, when he started seeing her more than once a day from time to time. They had become close friends, and he had come to treasure that friendship as much as he treasured his friendship with the Eds, and in so little time. He suddenly had a feeling deep in his gut, a sense not too far from dread but without the negative connotation. Something important was happening right then. Double D knew that whatever came next was going to change things.

Marie knew that tonight was going to be the night she asked him out, if he didn't beat her to it. But she'd be damned if she let it happen over the phone, not after all the work she'd put into it.

"Double D?"

"Yes Marie?"

"I want to see you."

"I...yes, that would be nice. Sometime tomorrow?"

"No. I mean, yeah sure, but I want to see you right now." She sat up and started shoving her feet into her shoes. "Can you meet me at the playground?"

"The playground?"

"It's halfway between us isn't it?"

"Why yes, but it's almost midnight!"

"C'mon oven mitt. It'll be worth it."

Any other night, any other time, the idea would have been ridiculous to him. No, ludicrous. But his gut was telling him - with no short amount of vehemence - that to refuse her would be foolish, nay, disastrous. He stopped and thought - his parents were asleep by now, he could surely slip out and back in without being noticed. Even if he was, he was almost eighteen and Father had become keen that he carve out his own independence, so they weren't likely to raise a fuss.

"S-sure. I'll be there momentarily."

"See you there."

 

 


	7. Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie finally finds the courage to tell Double D how she feels.

Marie stomped her way up the hill to the playground, breath fogging and trailing behind her as if she was the little engine that could. She was certainly as determined as the storybook train had been - tonight was the night. If you had asked her if she would be asking Double D out tonight earlier that day, she would have laughed. Or punched you. But somehow the events of the day had added up to her realizing, without a doubt, that Double D was every bit as interested as she was. Knowing that, waiting around for any reason was just plain silly.

She crested the hill and walked across woodchips to the swing set, picking a swing and having a seat. The chains creaked quietly as she bobbed left and right gently, nervously fidgeting while she waited. Finally she saw Double D coming up the hill on the other side. He caught sight of her and smiled, making his way over to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello." He stood there for a moment before walking over and sitting in the seat next to her. They sat in silence for a minute, the deep quiet of a fall night settling between them somewhat awkwardly.

"So...yeah," Marie said finally, absently putting her hair behind her ear. "I...had some things I wanted to talk about. It didn't seem right doing it over the phone."

"Okay."

She sucked in a breath. The whole walk there she had tried to rehearse what she would say to him, but no matter how many versions she tried it always came out awkward. Now that she'd come to it, she supposed it still would. No use getting worked up about it, she thought, just let it out.

"I like you, Double D. A whole hell of a lot. I've thought you were something special for a long, long time. When we were kids, I didn't know what to do with that. I just went along with my sisters. God, we were assholes back then." She chuckled, looking down at her hands which were getting fidgety. She willed them to be still and put her hands on her knees. "And I'm really fucking sorry for all the torment we caused you. You didn't deserve it."

"It's quite alright, Marie," Double D said. "I forgave you a long time ago. We were children. Sometimes kids are nasty devils to each other."

"Yeah well, still doesn't make it right. Especially not now." She huffed a sigh. "Double D, I know I'm not a perfect girl by any means. I'm brash, I'm crass, I'm from...from the wrong side of the tracks. I've got no business hanging out with someone as wonderful as you."

"Marie -"

She held up her hand. "But I enjoy every second I spend with you. Every time you smile at me my heart flutters, every time you touch me it leaves a burn there that takes forever to cool off. You make me feel like I'm someone special."

"Oh, Marie, but you are." Couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see how brilliant and witty she was, how unique among his peers she had proven herself to be time and again? How could he put into words how inspired by her passion he was? How could he explain the way it renewed his spirit when he encountered the world through her eyes when she shared her artwork? Or how rapt she held his attention when she explained the things she loved and worked towards, how inspired he was when she confided her hopes and dreams for the future? "You inspire me every day, every second I'm around you. My God if you only knew how much I admire your character."

Marie smiled. "You're such a sweetheart." She inched her swing toward his and reached out to take his hand. "I want to be your girlfriend, Double D." Here came the blow, she thought. Here comes the part where he tells her it can't happen, that his parents would never approve, that she'd misread the signs and he only thought of her as a friend. Here's where all the book's advice would prove false and her hopes would be dashed, and she would have to begin trying to forget her feelings and just be his friend.

"Nothing would please me more," he said without hesitation.

"What?"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. His lips were like fire against her cold skin. As cold as her fingers had been, she was infinitely glad in that moment that she hadn't worn gloves.

"Nothing would make me happier than to call you my girlfriend, Marie Kanker. You are a sweet, intelligent, beautiful young woman whose company I enjoy so immensely it defies my ability to articulate." He wrapped her hands up in his and kissed her fingers again.

Since when was Double D so smooth and so loving and so god damned _perfect_?

"I'm so happy," she breathed.

"Good."

They sat there in silence, holding each others' hands, completely oblivious to the cold that was nipping at their noses.

"Your parents are going to hate me," she said after a while.

"I severely doubt it," he replied. "Father will be ecstatic his choir boy of a son finally has a girlfriend, and Mother has always been a romantic. You should see the books she reads. They might be a little surprised at who I've fallen for, but they trust my judgement. And if they don't, I'll make them. I can be very persuasive when I need to be." He grinned, not a little mischievously, and Marie had to smile. This was a side of him she was not used to seeing.

"Bad boy are you?"

"I might not be a smooth talker to other kids, but I know how to work grown ups. I've never had worse than a three day's grounding - oh dear, confined to my room where I spend most of my time anyway, whatever will I do?" They laughed heartily, intoxicated by each others' presence. "Things will be just fine."

They were silent for a beat before Marie leaned forward and kissed him. Just once, softly on the lips. They hovered there for a moment before Double D kissed her back. Neither of them could tell you how long they kissed after that, but they didn't feel even slightly cold when they finally parted.

"Was that too fast?" Marie exhaled.

"It's been a long time coming," Double D replied, staring into her eyes with a soft smile. "And besides, how many times have you already kissed me in the past? No ground we haven't already covered."

"You liked it this time though?"

"Most especially," he grinned widely, showing that adorable gap in his teeth she loved so much. "We should do it more often."

"'kay," she said, leaning in to kiss him one more time.

\--

"Somebody gonna pick up that phone?" Eddy said, watching his best friend walking hand in hand with Marie that Monday.

"Phone, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Cause I fucking called it," Eddy replied, closing his locker. He had been the first one to call her his girlfriend, after all. And from what Double D had told him Saturday, she had asked him out the same night that he made the prediction. Boy, did Eddy give him shit for letting Marie be the one to ask. What a sissy.

"Called what, Eddy?"

"Nevermind, Burr Head. Come on, let's catch up."


End file.
